


Zombie Stars

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Generator Rex, RWBY, Zombieland Saga (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 11:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17263763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: Pyrrha is a big fan of Franchouchou because she is a zombie.





	Zombie Stars

This story takes place in a mass crossover role-play I've been doing with my best friend for years. I've done other stories that take place in the RP but this one will be more integrated into the culture of that world. So you might not understand all of it.  
  
Pyrrha Nikos was pacing around bedroom the small home she shared with her team this dimension was a nice afterlife and since both the living and the dead can come here easily she can keep in touch with her friends. But she can never go home again. Nobody ever said she couldn't go into other worlds however this is the first time she wanted to. She was excited to see her new favorite musical group "live" back on their own world she was nervous about actually going  
  
"Franchouchou" she muttered to herself looking at her own undead reflection in the necromancer who helped her after her fight with Cinder was amazing but still she didn't look right she was much paler and her skin had a green tint to it her hair seemed to be less manageable for the mortal wound was still quite visible even though it was small. For once she wasn't in armor she picked out a skirt and a T-shirt to wear to the fan meet and greet as well as some stylish red boots "I should have changed yet I have to undress to put on my makeup."  
Pyrrha quickly re-undressed and fired up the bodypaintbot it looked like a cross between an airbrushed kit and the drone was able to help her fly in place and cover a person in any sort of body paint they desired in a matter of seconds. It made a few loops flying up and down the length of her body as a painter to look like she did before she died. "Maybe I should find a way to give these girls one." She mused to herself.  
  
"Don't want to freak out the fans." Nora chimed in Pyrrha even hear her come in  "are you sure you don't want me to come with you?"  
  
"I want to have a good time with my boyfriend," Pyrrha said she got a little defensive without meaning to. "Sorry, Nora."   
  
"and anything to do..." Nora started to say before being cut off  
  
Pyrrha "No this is not about another one of Jaun's ships having a sudden spike in popularity. Neo's not even on this planet."   
  
"Pyrrha brave." Nora, I registering on her undead friend "... You know what I mean was just teasing you I'm happy you are still together, now go knock em dead!" And she pushed Pyrrha out the door.  
  
"They are already dead!" Pyrrha said there was a big herself from a tumble down the stairs.  
  
"Looking great Pumpkin," Jaune said from the bottom of the stairs he didn't change his look much just taking off his armor and weapons  Plus an attempt to style his hair. Pyrrha tried her best to regain her grace as she descended the flight.   
  
A red hole in space opened up. Stringy black hair emerged from it followed by a pale face and four arms. Breach fully emerged from the portal and gave a smile "I got a lock on their reality but I haven't had time to strengthen it. It's going to be a bit of a rough ride if you wanna make it in time for the fan meet and greet."  
  
"Thank you so much Breach," Jaune said as he got up from the couch and held hands with Pyrrha.   
  
**[In the Zombieland Sage universe]**  
  
The seven members of Franchouchou and are all busy signing autographs selling merchandise and taking photo ops with their fans a few of their regulars were absent but was still crowded and fun for them. Junko was in the back of the group, as usual, she didn't like fan interaction but she enjoyed watching her friends have a good time. She noticed a blonde guy and a redhead who was very nervous get into the line to meet Sakura. Something seemed off about her it could've just been that they didn't have anybody nervous to meet one of them for a few shows now but somehow she didn't think so.   
  
  
The couple moved and she couldn't help but notice that the redhaired girl acted strangely then she saw something quick but Junko knew what she saw that redhead reattached her arm like they have to do. She was about to convey her findings to the other members of the group, however.  
  
Tae without warning lunged forward at the redhead knocking her over. She started to yip at the redhead like a dog. Her boyfriend was trying to pull Tae back off.  
  
"Bad girl, you know better than that," Pyrrha spoke up. "No squid for you if you do things like that."  
  
Those who were prepared for Tae they clearly knew this might happen and they knew how much she loves squid. Something is definitely different about her.  
  
She eventually made it to the front of the line "Hello number one I'm a huge fan. Well actually I'm a fan of all of you but I figured if I could only get one night start with you. You're my favorite and you remind me so much of one of my friends. "  
  
"That's great to hear," Sakurai said with a warm smile. "We're happy that Franchouchou can read so many diverse people. You're not from around here are you?"   
  
"It's true both me and my boyfriend are foreign. Pyrrha is that with a smile "seeing you guys on stage made me feel so much better about my own death."  
  
Pyrrha clamped her mouth shut. Her eyes bugged out she will like he was expecting to get smote for saying the wrong thing but the newcomer just kept smiling.  
  
"That's not the most bizarre thing fans have said to me." She said. "Who should I make it out two?"  
  
"My name is Pyrrha Nikkos." She answered.  
  
"That name sounds familiar," Sakura said.   
  
**[After the Zombies got back home]**  
  
Ai went on to the mansion's computer and googled the name Pyrrha. "This can't be right." She said as she looked at the first result the other zombies gathered around her were equally confused.  
  
Saki was the first to speak up "That sure looks like her. But we're looking at a Toy Story style Anime."  
  
"It's called CGI and your right," Ai answered.  
  
"Says here she died in the fall," Yugi said pointing at the episode title. "Look there is her boyfriend Jaune Arc.  
  
"We were visited by a Zombie from an anime..." Sakura said confused. "This must be the friend she meant," she said pointing at Ruby.  
  
"Think we will see her again?" Lillie asked. 


End file.
